Kamen rider hunter
Kamen rider Hunter is a story by James Kensel/ Hunterkr. It is widely based off of Kamen rider Ryuki, such as the excessive use of cards and beasts that assist their final move. '''Story ''' In ancient times, lone warriors protected Japan from the evil yokai horde. Since they were unknown, they were called 'kamen riders' as in 'masked rider'. But their most powerful comrade, Death watch, and some convinced comrades, joined the yokai horde. The others were forced to seal all of them, but their powers were sealed too. The 89 earth quake of Japan released Deathwatch's power, which sought a host for it's power. Now, Victor Damon, the new host, releases the yokai horde, so that he can make riders to destroy them. When the monsters are destroyed, all the damage they took is converted into energy and sent to Deathwatch. Now, two new riders, Hunter and Cock Lear, attempt to solve the mystery of the riders, and at the same time save the city from Deathwatch! '''Characters ''' Heroes: Ace Anderson/ Kamen Rider Hunter Ace is a shy and philosophical young man who just moved into new york. He always felt like he was being watched, which gave him the habit to turn around every once in a while, but this has saved him from thieves.One day after closing a shut window, he finds a tamashi deck. A strange voice told Ace to 'transform a revolver' After 'sleeping on' what to do with it, the next morning he finds a note on the deck. It tells him to meet somebody at an abandoned building, where a man wants him to kill a 'lab escape' for a hundred dollars. Ace accepts, and after being equipped with a gun, fights the monster stag chopper. Ace notices that a 'transform' card fell out of his deck. Remembering the riddle, he holds the card up to his gun, which turns into a nova pistol, and armor spreads around him, transforming him into Kamen Rider Hunter. His symbol is the goliath beetle. Weapons: nova pistol, celsius rifle. April Elizabeth/ Kamen Rider Cock Lear April became a rider six months prior to Ace. She was constantly working for Victor. If she can destroy a monster he sends her against, he will pay her. When April and Ace first met as riders, she claimed that she needed the money for her apartment. But she actualy became a rider so that she could pay the doctor bills for her sister, May, who had a strong, but strangely not fatal cancer. In reality, Victor hired Kamen rider Draco to use a poison card on May. She is able to get back at Draco when she learns of this. Her gauntlets are like swiss army knives, from blades to turrets, they're all in the gauntlets.Her symbol is the three striped ladybird. Weapons: lightning gauntlets. Kamen rider Vespo Coming soon, basic story; ex-black emerald. His symbol is the wasp. Weapons: Twin stinger katanas. Villains Victor Damon/ Kamen Rider Deathwatch Victor was a conman, but when he discovered a tamashi deck, he allowed himself to become the new deathwatch. He is well aware of the legend of the riders. He uses his con man abilities to talk other people 'who have decks into becoming riders. He also tracked down the other Tamashi decks and gave them to other greedy, selfish other such people. He also tracks down other riders and alters them so one could take them as monsters to destroy. The first rider he altered was Kamen rider myotis. His symbol is the deathwatch beetle. Weapons: enshrouding cape, chi-saber, brute strength, umbrakinesis. '' 'Mark Charles/ Kamen Rider Drainer' ''Mark is basically a greedy man who found the tamashi deck of drainer. He was recruited by Deathwatch in promises of luxury. He once nearly died of malaria, which put him in sight for Victor, who hid the tamashi deck in his room. Mark was a quick learner, and soon became a veteran. He calls Hunter and Cock Lear nosy rookies, as they get in his way. He is easily angered, and can often go 'fury' in just 1 trick. His symbol is the mosquito. Weapons: arm mounted draining needles.' ' Drake Jackson/ Kamen Rider Draco This boy is the son of a millionaire, and has been pampered beyond being a snob. One day he found Deathwatch's deck and had the best companies clone it as a dragon deck. He has befriended a group of Dragons from the yokai horde. He is the one who poisoned May, but he is quickly given payback by Cock Lear.' 'His symbol is a Dragon.'' Weapons: Radiokinesis. '''Cheryl Marley/ Kamen Rider Chagas Coming soon, basic information: Drainer's rival. Her symbol is the assasin beetle. Weapons: Arm mounted draining needles, nosokinesis. Deathwatch The original Deathwatch from ancient times. He betrayed the other riders and joined their enemies; the yokai horde. He convinced more riders ' to join him and turn on the others. They were forced to seal their comrades into decks, and in the process; their own powers. However; the' 89 earthquake'' of Japan set him free and he sought out a host for his powers, and found victor. He now serves as a voice of advice for Victor, but he has deeper intentions... '''The beast quadro' These monsters were once part of the monster clan. They were about to be destroyed by some riders when deathwatch sealed them in nova cards. Their leader, bakehono, promised a reward for deathwatch when they are released. And when they are, they attempt to revive victor from his 'spirit walking', he was defeated by myotis. But their 'procession' fails and they attack Hunter and Cock Lear, who ruined it. But in the battle, Hunter unlocks nova form and defeated the beasts. The black emeralds The black emeralds are a thug group that were most at large when Victor disappeared. They are dangerous, but rather bumbling. '' members: ''Emerald: the leader of the thugs. Opal: A 'grunt'. He is knocked out by drainer. Ruby: A 'grunt'. He is knocked out by chagas. ALLIES May Elizabeth April's sister. She is sometimes rather delicate. One day, about 6 months prior to Ace becoming a rider; she got some cancer, but it wasn't too bad. But one day when she was in the hospital, her cancer suddenly got worse. April has been working for Victor all this time just to pay the bills. She is able to be cured by April using Draco's heal card on her. She now lives with April like before. '' TAMASHI BEASTS ''These mechanical beetles also contain the spirits of the first riders, making it possible to communicate with them once Nova form is unlocked, making them 'one'. However the Tamashi can choose wether to show up or not, it's just hard to hide when nova form is unlocked. Frentaglare This mechanical Ladybird is Cock Lear's 'steed' in battle. It contains the ferocity of the original Cock Lear. It's main attack is a shocking bite. It serves as a charger for Cock Lear's 'lightning swoop'. Castalker This mechanical Goliath beetle is Hunter's 'steed' in battle. It contains the strength and swiftness of the original hunter. It's main attack is a flaming claw. It serves as a boost for Hunter's 'Hono-barrage'. '''''Doliching This mechanical wasp is Vespo's 'steed' in battle. It contains the speed of the original ''Vespo''. Its main attack is firing stingers from it's abdomen. It serves as a ride for Vespo's Solar slash. '''Xestumbra This mechanical Deathwatch beetle is Deathwatch's 'steed' in battle, but he rarely uses him. It's main attack is releasing dark energy. It serves as a shield for Deathwatch's lunar slash. Cularia ' This mechanical mosquito is Drainer's 'steed' in battle. It's main attack is a draining bite. It serves as a charge up for Drainer's malaria swipe. TRYATOXIC This mechanical 'assasin bug is Chagas' 'steed' in battle. It's main attack is an energy draining bite. It serves as a charge up for Chagas' chagas deplete. Mechraco This LITERALLY mechanical dragon serves as Draco's 'steed' in battle. It's main attack is radioactive breath. It serves ''as a pusher for draco's radium charge.'' ' 'NOVA CARDS ''' These rare cards are the key to the ultimate power up and attack. When three cards are joined willingly, they turn into a super nova card. This card is the key to unlocking nova form, the one form that all of the greedy riders are after, but Deathwatch isn't interested in the nova form, he prefers to let others do his work. Draco once attempted to use a supernova card, but only 'pirated' cards work with his system. '''Enemies: ''' Stag Chopper This monster is a rhinoceros beetle transformed by Deathwatch. Killed by Hunter in an old building. Bakeneko This cat monster is based off of the bakeneko legend of japan, element fire. Killed by hunter in an alley. Kappa This monster is based off of the kappa legend of japan, element water. Killed by Hunter at a pond. Shisa This monster is based off of the shisa legend of japan, element earth. Weakened by Cock Lear, Killed by Hunter at a highway. Okamuro This monster is based off of the okamuro legend of japan, element spell. ''Killed by drainer at night in the city. Satori ''This monster is based off of the satori legend of japan, element spirit. ''Killed by Cock Lear in the city. Bat creature ''Actually tainted kamen rider myotis. '' Wounded by Hunter. Hikouryu ''Servant of Draco, based on dragon, element wind. Wounded by Hunter, killed by Draco. Aqua antler ''This monster is a water beetle transformed by Deathwatch. ''Killed by Hydro. Category:Fan Fiction